Beyond the Beyond
by Uenki
Summary: She bought a house. She could see him. He was a weird man. He was transparent, he was finding his past. He wanted to know his real name. Her life was ordinary and uninteresting, until she met him. Things started to go horribly wrong. [KxK]
1. Prologue

**Beyond the Beyond  
**by Uenki

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Prologue

There was once, someone great has said, "For those who believe, no proof is necessary. For those who don't, no proof is possible." If humans really do believe that there is a world beyond the beyond, then the world truly existed.

The world we called Heaven. The people we named then Angels, and He whom we created. Where Good follows Evil, and Still follows Change. They are like the two sides of a coin, creating and destroying balance.

The story begins in the world Beyond the Beyond and a war in raging in the place where souls could have eternal peace. A war that causes destructions and chaos will soon follow.

Two men were standing in the middle of chaos, where shrill screams were heard and the hilt of the swords was met. It was the calm before the storm, and the slick and sticky blood was splattered on their pure, white robes.

Their eyes met, and no one said a word. They were waiting for the battle to start, and the first one who moves will win. Waiting for a signal, a word, or a chance.

Their callused fingers were placed on the handle of the sword, ready to strike like a tiger on its' prey.

They both knew the ending, yet they wanted to give it a try. If nothing was made, nothing would change, and nothing will ever be done.

The leaves rustled, and their robes were billowing with the wind. When the first leaf touches the ground, the battle will begin.

_Pac-sst._

The smaller man's eyes narrowed. As

"Do Ryu Sen!"

He pulled out his sword and smashed it hard on the ground. Debris enveloped the petite man as he pounced into the air and headed straight for the older man.

The older man laughed, a humorless laugh. He pulled the long sword into the air and blocked the oncoming attack, throwing the smaller man off his pace.

"Your moves and techniques were taught by me, as I said before, you can't win, Baka-deshi!" The older man snorted in arrogance, his sword blocking the smaller man's every attack. The older man chuckled bitterly as he pulled back his sword and pushed it into a forward thrust.

He knew that his foolish disciple will dodge it, he was his master after all. However, his disciple did not, he allowed the sharp tip to pierce through his heart. The master was at a loss, his eyes wide and his mind blank.

"Baka-deshi… Oi," He started to call for him, but his foolish disciple landed on the ground with a soft thud, like a ragged puppet. He was smiling.

"Please don't control… anymore, Shishou-sama. The one who will lose everything will still be you," he spoke softly, his breathing uneven. Still, he had a contented smile on his lips. The older man stared at his disciple.

"You're willing to give up your life for that Change, you baka-deshi?" The older man saw his disciple's smile widening.

"Of course, Shishou-sama, that was what I said, after all."

-

They were settled on a comfy black couch, enjoying a cup of tea. However, the atmosphere could change water into ice. The tall man, with bulky stature looked at the petite man grimly.

"You still have a chance, it's still not too late, yet," the older man warned, his voice low and was barely audible. The petite man smiled, gently and gazed upon the elder he has known all his life as Master.

"If I wanted to turn back, I would not be sitting here, _Master_," He paused slightly, placing the cup back onto the cherry-wood table, before continuing, "my idea of waging war is defiance against you. You know I hate it since I was a child, I hated the way you are controlling me, just like the way you're controlling the humans." His tone was gentle and calming. The older man clenched his fist for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I was planning… for your future."

The smaller man chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that seemed to echo in one's mind. His violet orbs were narrowed and meeting the other man's line of sight.

"Planning is such a nice way of putting it, don't you think so too? I never had a future. We the Angels will never age, so cut the crap about future." His voice was dripping with malice, while the older man heaved a deep sigh. The older man shifted his weight on the couch for a more comfortable position while he placed his fingers on his chin.

"You have no chance."

"I wanted a Change. As long as I am able to knock some sense into those old fools, it's okay for me to lose my life."

-

Seijurou Hiko could not tolerate the fact that the one who defied is his own pupil, brought up by him and the one whom he taught the way of life to.

"What's this, your defiance? Your way of defiance? To allow me to kill you by my hands?"

The smaller man said nothing, his breathing slow and heavy. His violet orbs that were as clear as day were staring at the older man. His master's features, his worried expression, he wanted to etch them deep into his mind.

When Humans dies, they will go to Heaven for Judgment. However, when Angels dies, they will simply dissipate into thin air and form a part of the skies.

Seijurou Hiko does not allow his disciple to die. He healed his outer injuries, and threw him deep down into the Human Realm.

"He won't die… I will make sure you don't, baka-deshi."

-

That was the conclusion that was made a century ago.

Tomoe Yukishiro was lead by the Angel of Death to face the Judgment. She was sweating profusely and beads of perspiration were rolling down her pale features. She was trembling with fear, yet not of the judgment, but the life she led.

"Freak… he is a freak!" She gave a shrill scream that seemed to be resounding in the whole heaven.

The events have happened, the world is changing, and the gates of time are unlocking.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Beyond  
**by Uenki

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 1: A House

She is a 22 year old office lady, currently working as an advertising manager. Most girls of her age had probably been married, with a kid or two. However, Kamiya Kaoru was different; she was single, bull-headed, very hot-tempered and was in a relationship that lasted for six years, which started from her high school days.

She was a grouchy woman in the mornings, with an ordinary looking figure and a face with refined features.

Currently, she was sitting in the café with her best friend, Makimachi Misao, who was ranting away complaining about her work and life. Kaoru just listened quietly, uninterestedly while fingering with the plastic spoon in her cup filled with coffee.

"Misao," she called, trying to stop the ranting, patience has its limits after all, "hello, earth to Misao?" Misao continued to blabber on and off and five seconds later, she halted abruptly. Her eyes focused on Kaoru.

"Did you call me?" She questioned, and Kaoru rolled her eyes instinctively. It was so like Misao to have a delayed reaction. Kaoru placed her cup on the table, and brushed the wrinkles out from her black working suit.

"Yes, five seconds back and still counting." Kaoru replied, humorlessly. Misao raised an eyebrow. It was not like Kaoru to be so grim in the morning, even if she was not a morning person. Misao eyed the other woman speculatively; it was so very interesting to Makimachi Misao, the number one gossiper in the company.

"So," Misao chirped, cheerfully, "was it something with your boyfriend again? Or have you made a rash decision and you're regretting it now?" Kaoru looked like someone has just stabbed a knife into her heart. Misao grinned, bingo.

"Both," Kaoru admitted. "Well you see, I was not demure, not pretty, with a flat chest, boyish," Misao interrupted with a soft gasp, her eyes as wide as saucepans. Her palms were clapped together and her eyes were sparkly.

"It was so unlike you to admit your bad points!" She exclaimed. Kaoru gave a huff of annoyance and folded her arms, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I know I am bad… B-but… How could he…" She stuttered slightly, "we uh, quarreled. We were having a highly unstable relationship since January, and it's on the verge of despair now… I…" Kaoru took a deep breath that filled her lungs and sighed. Her sapphire orbs were glistening with unshed tears. Misao sympathized with the woman; Kaoru had worked hard for a relationship that lasted for six years, trying to please her boyfriend as hard as she could.

"So," Kaoru continued, "I used his money to buy myself a house under my name." She paused, expecting the loud and highly appalled reaction. It occurred instantly. Misao stomped on the ground and stood up, both of her palms slamming onto the table as she inched her face close to Kaoru.

"You did… what?"

Kaoru looked at the younger woman helplessly and smiled weakly. Misao took several minutes to calm down, as she glued herself to the seat.

"I guess you just have to grab the house. It's no use crying over spilt milk now." Kaoru nodded, obediently.

The day before, in a fit of anger, she grabbed her luggage out her boyfriend's house, and it's currently under her work desk. She has no choice but to move into the house.

"Fine, I will move into the house after my work."

-

That was what Kamiya Kaoru has concluded at breakfast. However, she regretted it when she was all alone at the pavement, trudging, pulling her heavy luggage on one hand and holding the address in another. She cursed inwardly, thinking where the hell the house was situated at.

As she stomped and grumbled, she never realized that she have reached the house until she was face to face with a white-washed cottage. It was an average cottage that does not look like it was abandoned for years. It has neatly trimmed grass and beautiful wild flowers at the front door.

She fumbled for the keys in her bag and opened the padlock at the metal gate, then stepped into the porch area. She approached the front wooden door and singled out another key before opening.

She entered the room, switched on the lights and was in awe. The floor was well polished, and was shining with glamour. The leathery couches were placed neatly and were cleaned beautifully. The television looked so new as if someone has just bought it recently. The utensils and the counters in the kitchen were gleaming at her.

"Wow. I didn't expect the agent would be hiring a cleaner just for me to buy the house," she murmured, grinning from ear to ear. She pushed the bedroom door open and squealed at the four poster bed with a two seated sofa leaning on the end of the bed and a sheathed sword hanging on the wall. Her bedroom was filled with warm and cozy lights. She pushed the luggage to the wall and flopped straight into the bed.

It was so warm, just like someone had slept into it moments ago.

Little did she knew, someone was sleeping in it moments ago, and he was watching her every movements. He was staring at her intently, studying the woman behind the bedroom door. A small smile reached his lips; he finally has a companion now.

He had been alone for years, even if she cannot see; he would be comforted with just someone warm in the house. Someone to fill this dead house with warmth and care.

He chuckled.

Kaoru snapped her eyes open immediately. Though it was barely audible, she was affirmed that she heard a chuckle. She sat up on the bed and glanced around. There was no one. She dropped onto the bed again, resting her head on the fluffy pillow.

"Was it my imagination?" she uttered to herself. The resounding silence replied her, as if they were mocking for her foolishness.

She huffed and threw the matter to the back of her mind. It was no biggie, she thought. Everything was made up; there is no ghosts, no spirits, nothing.

She pulled the bolster and covered her head. She sees nothing and feels nothing.

The man continued to watch with interest.

**A/N: **I posted the Prologue together with Chapter 1. It had been a while since I last wrote RK fanfiction, so please be gentle. I tried to come out with an original idea, so here it is. (: The story writes itself, so don't blame me if anything goes awry.

Uenki 3

Full Summary:

She bought a house. She could see him. He was a weird man. He was transparent, he was finding his past. He wanted to know his real name. Everything was unordinary. Her life was ordinary and uninteresting, until she met him. Things started to go horribly wrong, and she was soon tangled up into a complicated situation. KxK


End file.
